


IgNoct Drabbbles

by Trophy_Kill1991



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Camping, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Fishing, Fluff, Ignoct Week, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad, Sharing a Bath, Sleepy Noctis, Spoilers, merman au, protective ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trophy_Kill1991/pseuds/Trophy_Kill1991
Summary: A series of mini-fics for your entertainment





	1. In The Woods, Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, as part of the IgNoct collection! Enjoy!

Noctis had been sleeping ever so peacefully. For a change, he didn’t at all mind sleeping on the hard stone plateau that made up the safe haven where Gladio had chosen to set camp for the night. No, not at all. Not with the way Ignis lay behind him with one arm stretched out under Noct’s neck, his other wound tight around Noct’s waist, and the rest of his long, elegant body pressed tight to Noctis’ own much smaller frame. He was warm and comfortable like this, and the way Ignis’ soft, even breath on the back of his neck stirred his hair had relaxed him, lulling him into a fitful sleep. 

That was, until his advisor had bolted upright, his whole body tense - ready for a fight. Jarred by the sudden movements, Noctis blinked open one sleepy blue eye, looking up to the broad expanse of fair skin and solid muscle that with Ignis’ back. “Whatsamatter?” Noct murmured, reaching out sleepily for his lover. “Come back…”

“Footsteps,” Ignis replied, his voice low, as to not alert the other couple, who slept not three feet away. “I heard footsteps outside.” 

“Specs…” Noctis groaned, watching as the other man tossed the covers of their bedroll back. But before he could so much as utter another word, the blond had unzipped the tent flap and was out the door. Noctis huffed out a sigh and sat up, scratching at the back of his neck. There was no way anyone was getting close enough to their campsite for them to hear footsteps. But he knew Iggy well enough to know that until he went to check it out, there was no way in hell that he’d get back to sleep. 

So he sat in silence, hands pooled in his lap, listening for any sound of commotion in the woods beyond. _It’s probably just a rabbit_ , Noctis thought, blinking slowly. But then again… This was daemon territory, and it _was_ after dark. So he listened, and he listened, praying to the Astrals silently that no such beast was near by. 

Ignis had been gone for a few minutes by the time that Noctis had fully come to. He turned his head then, once the sleep had been blinked from his eyes, to check on his sleeping friends… only to find that one of them was not there. Gladiolus was sprawled out on his back, bare chest exposed to the cool night air, blankets pushed dangerously low around his hips. Soft snores left his parted lips, his broad chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept. 

Normally, Noctis knew, Prompto would be curled into the shields side, and one of those thick, strong arms would be wrapped bout his shoulders protectively. He’d seen the two curled up together like that enough over the past few weeks to have learned their sleeping habits. And for all their denial, both Ignis and Noctis knew that there was more to the shield and the gunner than they let on. 

 _Wait…_ Noctis thought, furrowing dark brows. If Prompto wasn’t asleep beside Gladio, and he wasn’t in the tent than - 

A sharp yelp drew Noctis’ attention to the tent entrance, and stirred Gladio from his sleep. In the silence of the night around them, Noctis could hear the angered cursing of a disgruntled young blond, as well as profuse apologies and stern scoldings from a deeper accented voice. 

“Gods above, Specs, I step out for five fucking minutes to take a leak and _this_ is how I’m greeted!?”

“Bloody hell Prompto, I said I was sorry! I thought you were a daemon! What are you doing out so late!?”

“Taking a fucking piss! Fuck!” Moments later, the blue-eyed blond stomped into the tent, one hand over his nose, blood pouring through his fingers. A sheepish Ignis followed suit, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “Somebody pass me a potion,” He snapped. 

Noctis rummaged through his bag for a moment and passed his friend what he was after, as well as a small towel to mop the blood off his face. Midnight blue eyes turned to Ignis as the other man seated himself back on his side of the tent, putting Noctis between he and Prompto, who flopped down beside Gladio once more. The larger man chuckled softly and let one muscular arm envelop the small blond beside him, murmuring soft words into his hair.

“Not so much a threat, then?” Noct chided, arching a brow at Ignis. 

“Quiet, you,” Ignis muttered.

Noctis laughed, shaking his head as he watched Prompto lay back down, his back to the pair of them… Though not before he shot a glare over his shoulder. He too lay down again, and slipped his arm around Ignis’ waist. “Thank you, though, all the same.” He said softly, as his lover wound strong arms around him too. “You didn’t have to go out there like that, you know.”

“It’s my job, Noct,” Ignis replied, his voice soft and smooth as their brows met affectionately. “I’ve got to protect you at all costs. It’s my duty as your Advisor, and as your Glaive.” Long, gentle fingers reached up to push strands of dark hair from Noctis’ eyes, and a kind, loving smile met his gaze. “I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you,” 

Noct smiled in kind and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Ignis’ soft lips. “Go back to sleep, Iggy.” He said. 

“Good night, my love,” 

“Sleep well, darling,” 

And with that, Noctis let his eyes sag shut once again, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: Mermen AU!

> _For all the lines I've cast into the sea_
> 
> _You bit the hook, The sinker was for me._

 

It wasn’t very often that the Prince got to spend time alone like this, often surrounded by his bodyguards and Glaive. But on the rare occasion where Noctis was able to skirt his guard and find himself a nice quite patch of lakeshore, it was like a breath of fresh air. Today was no different. Despite his general aversion to early morning hours, Noctis had risen before dawn, packed his fishing tackle and sipped out of the palace unnoticed. If he was lucky, he’d catch something and make it home again before anyone was the wiser to his absence. 

He sat at the end of a pier, legs bare from foot to knee, as his toes skimmed across the surface of the cool water below. Though the sun had hardly risen above the horizon to paint the Lucian sky in hues of orange and pink, there was an undeniable heat to the early summer morning. And Noctis had a feeling that before noon approached, it was going to be nearly unbearable. _Maybe Prompto will want to go for a swim, later?_ Noctis thought, idly dragging his toes through the water. 

He was at peace here. No guards staring him down, no one looming over his shoulder, telling him that he had more important business to attend to than fishing. He wished that his father could have joined them, and that they could have taken the boat out into deeper water. Thats were all the best fish lurked. But for now, this would do. 

Noctis heaved a soft sigh and reeled his line in. He knew that this spot was often hit-and-miss, and he’d either strike it incredibly lucky and reel in a massive prize, or that he’d sit here all day and not get a bit. And so far, it was the latter. Every lure he tried was met with no success, and he was running low on options. 

Which was likely for the best, because he was starting to feel uneasy. Perhaps it was because he was out alone, that it seemed like there were unfamiliar eyes on him. Or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks. But a part of Noctis was starting to tell him to pack it in, and head back home. 

 _One more cast_ , he said. Nimble, skilled fingers untied the flashy blue lure from the end of his line, and quickly restrung it with a fuzzy pink one. _One more, and I’ll call it quits for the morning_. He arched the rod back, and flicked it forward, casting the line out much further than he had been before. _Maybe I was just fishing too close to shore._

His mind wandered as he sat on the pier, legs swinging lazily below him. Thoughts of what meetings he’d have to attend later that day with his father. Thoughts of what he and Prompto could do that evening when he was released from his princely duties. The arcade had a new game that they hadn’t tried yet? Maybe they could check it out. And there was a new movie at the cinema he’d been dying to see too! 

The rod in his hand gave a violent jerk, startling the young, dark-haired prince from his thoughts so much that he nearly dropped it into the water. Hands scrambling to the reel, Noctis pulled the rod back, turning the reel as hard as he dared. If he reeled too hard, the line would snap - and from the force with which the fish at the end of the line was pulling, the damn thing was HUGE! Definitely a new record for him. He’d never felt such a force fighting against him, and Noctis did everything in his power to ensure his catch didn’t escape. Noct got to his feet, planting them firmly on the wooded pier as he fought with all his strength against his prize. 

The line went slack, and Noctis reeled faster, drawing the exhausted fish in for his waiting hook to scoop up. But without warning, it gave another violent tug. Noctis jolted with the force of it, and tumbled head-first into the water. In a panic, the prince flailed about as he slid below the waters surface. His heart hammered in fear, lungs screaming at him to breathe. He couldn’t swim, never learned how. Arms flailed, feet kicked hands scrambled to find something - anything - to grab onto, to right himself, to help him get back to the surface, to the air. But he found nothing.

 _This is it_ , the Prince thought in terror as he sank further down. _I’m going to die here_. His lungs were burning, begging for him to take a breath. The edges of his vision were going dark, his heart slamming erratically against his ribs. 

But a pair if slender, unfamiliar hands hooked themselves below his arms, and he was gliding quickly through the water. And just before he blacked out entirely his head broke free, and he gasped in fresh air. Around his waist was an arm - strong and corded with lean muscle. Against his back pressed another solid body with planes of flat muscles, skin cool and smooth against Noctis’ own where his shirt had rucked up around his chest during his struggles. His saviour dragged him through the water to the lakeshore, and set him down on the sand. 

Once Noctis’s heart had calmed down, and he could breathe, he opened his midnight blue eyes to see the face of his saviour. A set of unearthly green eyes peered down at him, set into the most beautiful face Noctis had ever seen. Sandy blond hair plastered down against his forehead and neck, his broad chest and shoulders bare. His waist tapered narrow, though below his naval resided a magnificent tail. Scales of deep hues of purple and black and blue caught in the morning sunlight, glimmering like so many jewels. 

 _Mermen_. Noctis thought, blinking dumbly up at the creature who hovered over him. He’d heard stories and legends of such creatures living in the depths of lakes and oceans around Eos, but he’d always thought they were just kids stories. Never did he think that they were real! But here he sat, gazing up at the most lovely being he’d ever seen. The merman tipped his head to the side, regarding him just as curiously, and Noctis took the time to admire him closer. 

Angular cheekbones, lovely shaped jaw. Bright eyes, so wide and the clear. Sharply carved features, though still not at all harsh looking. And his lips - full and bow-shaped, perfectly kissable. 

And pierced through one side by his fishing hook. 

“Oh,” Noctis said, sitting up. “H-here… Lemme just…” He rose his hands slowly. The creature remained still, though watched with attentive eyes, allowing Noctis to gently remove the hook from his face. “I’m sorry,” Noctis said, quietly. “I didn’t mean to disturb you,”

Free of the hook, the merman rose his hand to his own mouth, to wipe away the tiny speck of blood that had welled up on his skin. There was a hint of a smile on his lips, as he turned his hand then to brush the hair from Noctis’  eyes. The touch was oddly affectionate, and his gaze was soft, and it sent a jolt through Noctis’ heart “Think nothing of it… My Prince,” He said. 

“How-“ Noctis began, but before the thought could be finished, the creature slid away, once again disappearing below the waters surface. Noctis’ heart raced again as he stared after where the merman had gone. “Come back…” Noctis said to himself, his voice quiet and longing. “I didn’t even get to thank you…” But he knew that there was no hope in the man hearing him now. He was likely long gone.

As the prince rose to his feet, brushing wet sand from his soggy clothes, a single thought came to mind, as he once again cast his eyes about for any sign of his mysterious saviour.

 _I’ve got to come out here this early more often_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day Three: Shaving

The blade drew across his skin. Wickedly sharp, single edged. A gift from his grandfather many years ago. _“A man is only as good as the blade he shaves with_ ,” The elder man had said, pressing a neatly wrapped wooden box into his pre-teen hands. 

The box contained a barbers razor; hand crafted by the finest craftsmen Insomnia had to offer. The steel blade was polished to a mirror finish, the edge thinner than a hair, and sharp enough to lacerate a mans jugular in a single slice. At the back of the blade his initials had been etched, stained dark to stand out against the silvery background. The handle was a deep, rich mahogany wood inlaid with silver filigree, which the blade itself folded neatly down into. It was a lovely piece, as beautiful as it was functional; a gift fit for a prince, let alone his advisor-in-training.

He recalled the way he’d looked up at his grandfather, a curious look in his young eyes. _“Stay sharp, Ignis,”_ was all the man had said, before flashing a wink. And he’d done just that for many years. His mind was as wicked and as sharp as the razor that scraped the stubble from his cheeks. His body honed and hardened to be the best, the fastest, the most deadly glaive in his class. Ignis was independent, focused, driven. 

And up until the moment he’d come to in a hospital bed, with his eyes bound tight with gauze, Ignis had been sure he would always be that way. 

But weeks had passed since the fight with the Leviathan, and Ignis’ sight had not returned. His left eye was permanently shut, held tight by scar tissue that formed while he was healing. His right was glazed over, blinded so badly that he couldn’t see much but faint outlines and changes in light. Now, Ignis was helpless, and he knew it. He tried not to let it show, tried his best to keep up with Noctis and Gladio and Prompto. But it was hard. 

It was hard not to be the leader he’d been. It was hard not being able to do his duty, and take care of Noctis. It was hard to listen to the Prince and his Shield fight and bicker at every twist and turn, arguing over whether or not to leave him behind. 

It was harder still, to realize that he was now a liability. He wasn’t independent anymore. No, he was the exact opposite. Hell, if it wasn’t for Prompto, Ignis had a feeling he’d spend more time one his face than his feet. Ignis could no longer cook or clean, couldn’t drive or read. He couldn’t even fucking groom himself the way he’d once done. 

And how he’d taken such pride in his appearance. Always neat and tidy, never a hair out of place. Clothes always neatly pressed and ironed, shoes shined and polished. He had to appear as regal as his royal counterpart, as nobel as the position bestowed upon him. Now, though? Now he had to rely on someone else to do the work for him.

Despite having more on his mind than taking care of Ignis, Noctis had stepped up to the task willingly, one he’d recovered in his own right. It was embarrassing at first, letting somebody help him with tasks he’d done on his own for his whole life. Things like washing his hair and skin, tending to scrapes and bumps from his many stumbles to the ground. But Noctis had done it all without argument. His hands were gentle and loving, and the sweet kisses pressed to Ignis’ skin amongst it all let him know how loved he was. But still, it did not feel right.

They’d found a hotel for the night, the four of them needing a proper rest - Noctis and Gladio needing some time away from each other before all hell broke loose… Again. Noctis had insisted on helping Ignis relax, and helped him sink into a deep tub, filled with steaming hot water laced with soft oils that drew the tension from Ignis muscles. After scrubbing his hair free of products and day-old sweat, Noctis’ hands had worked knots from his shoulders and neck, ran over his chest and arms soothingly. And Ignis had to admit, all the attention was, well, rather nice. 

The Prince had climbed into the tub with him then, sitting between Ignis’ parted knees and leaning back against his chest. Ignis let his arms wrap around his lover, holding him close, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and neck. It was peaceful, Ignis thought. And for a little while, at least, he could forget about all the horrors they’d faced in the past few weeks, and how many more awaited them when they left here. 

Ignis had risen his own hand to drag it down his face, disliking the itch of stubble that coated his jaw. “Care to do me a little favour?” He asked, loath to break the blissful quiet of the room. 

“Anything you need, Ig,” Noctis replied. 

“Get rid of this for me?” He said, rubbing at his cheeks. “I fear I’ll rip my own flesh off if I leave it another day.” 

The prince gave a quiet laugh and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I may not do as good a job as you do,” He said, rising to get out of the tub.

Ignis heard the sloshing of the water as Noctis exited the deep, claw-footed tub, heard the soft slapping of wet feet on tile floors as he crossed the room to where he’d set their bags. “Anything is better than I’d do myself right now, love,” He replied. 

Noctis gave a sigh, and crossed the room again. Ignis heard the rattling of his shaving kit being set down beside the tub, before Noct once again got into the water. He straddled Ignis’ hips, settling his weight back on Ignis’ thighs. “It’s only been a couple of weeks, your sight may come back yet,” Noctis intoned as he picked through the kit for the bar of shaving soap and the lathering brush. “Have hope,” 

“I’ve as much hope in that as Prom does with getting a date with Miss Cindy,” Ignis said, the sarcasm thick in his voice. But it made the prince give a snort of laughter, chuckling softly in the quiet of the room. “Truthfully, I don’t believe it’s going to improve.” 

“I know,” Noctis replied, as he painted a thick foam of shaving cream along Ignis’ jaw. “I’m just trying to keep you positive,” 

Gentle fingers lifted his chin then, tipped it back to expose his throat. The straight-edge razor pressed to his skin, scraped against the growth of two-day-old stubble, peeled it away with ease. It was a slower process than when Ignis had done this himself, the hands that tended to him cautious and hesitant. Confidence would come with time, Ignis knew; it had taken several years before he felt entirely comfortable pressing an exposed blade to his own throat like that. Confidence that Noctis would surely have all the time in the world left to build.

Ignis’ own hands rested on slender hips, beneath the water of their bath. Thumbs ran over the sharp jut of bone found there, a small smile toying at his lips. There wasn’t much left to be positive about these days, and they both knew it. Lady Luna had died helping Noctis fight Leviathan, Ardyn had once again manipulated his way into getting the upper hand. The crystal was still gone, Insomnia was still destroyed. King Regis was still dead, and the threat of permanent darkness still lurked over their shoulders - and became more and more a possibility every day. 

But for all those negatives, the one thing that truly stood above them all as bright and as radiant as the sun was Ignis’s love for Noctis. And Noctis’ love for him. And it was that one little ray of hope that kept him going, even when he felt his worst. And it was that hope that made him smile now. 

“You’re here,” Ignis said, when the blade came away from his neck. “And you’re all that I need. I don’t need my eyes to know that,”

Soft lips captured his then, in a kiss as warm and loving as it was deep. Ignis kissed back, his arms slinging around the Prince’s waist, as the other man broke away. “Sap,” he chided. 

“Yes,”  Ignis replied, though not without a wry little grin. “But you’re blushing right now, and you love it.”

“Am not,” Noctis argued. He may deny it, but Ignis knew his lover; knew he only kissed like that when he wanted to hide his embarrassment. Noctis also knew, that Ignis could read him like a book, which flustered the Prince and made him groan in annoyance. Ignis chuckled, lowly and fondly, shaking his head. “Oh shut up and tip back again if you want me to finish this,” He muttered. 

As instructed, Ignis tipped his chin back, though his smile still lingered. “Of course, Highness,”


	4. Somewhere On A Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day Four: Sunbathing!

“ _Please_ can we stay here for a little while longer, Specs, _pleasepleasepleaseplease_!” Came the begging whine of a particular blond. Prompto gripped onto Ignis’ arm, gently shaking him as he spoke, with Noctis standing near by. The look in the Prince’s eyes was hopeful and wide, their deep blue shade glistening in the sunlight, and a small smile graced his lips. 

Gladio sat in a near-by beach chair, feet kicked out in the sand of Galdin Quay, both his hands behind his head as the radiant sun poured down on them. “We could do with a break,” The big man hummed, cracking one whiskey coloured eye as a wolf-like grin spread across his handsome face. “We’ve been on the road for days now… And as much as I do love camping…” Both eyes opened then, and cast a longing look at the small blond who still clung to Ignis’ arm. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to, ya know,” He arched a brow knowingly. “Get a room?”

Ignis gave a long, slow sigh. Gladio did have a point, as loath as Ignis was to admit it. Traveling had taken its tole on the four of them these last few days ,and the stop-over in Hammerhead had not nearly been long enough. Noctis had become increasingly more frustrating to deal with these past few mornings, too. Ignis knew that the young Prince didn’t sleep well at the best of times, and to put him in a tent - not to mention a tent that contained a snoring Gladiolus - only added to his troubles. More than once, Ignis had woken to the sight of his lover sitting up in his bedroll, staring blankly at the canvas wall. 

And the thought of spending some alone-time with Noctis was rather appealing, when he thought about it. For as much as Ignis enjoyed their little meetings in the back seat of the Regalia, or their quick one-offs away from the havens, a bed did sound nice. Soft sheets, plush mattresses. Plump pillows… a _real fucking shower_. 

Yeah, Ignis was sold.

Maybe a night or two spent in a proper bed would replenish their energies, and make the rest of the journey to Altissia that much easier? That was going to be his reasoning, anyway. 

Three sets of eyes stared at him, a pair of slender hands gripped at his bicep. Ignis gave a short nod then, glancing between his companions. “Alright,” He said. Prompto gave an excited cheer, while Noctis gave a deep sigh of relief. 

Gladio just smiled wickedly and rose to his feet. “I dunno about you guys,” He said, deep voice light and full of mischief. “But I’m gonna go change. That water looks mighty tempting,” 

Prompto’s eyes doubled in size as he released Ignis’ arm from his grip. “W-wait up, big guy! I’m coming too!” He called, taking off through the sand after the Shield. 

“That’s what she said!” Noctis called after him, earning a flip of the blonds middle finger over his shoulder. The prince chuckled to himself, stepping in closer to Ignis, blue eyes looking up at him through thick, dark lashes. “So what’s the reason you’re suddenly all for taking a break, hmm?” He purred, his gloved hand reaching out so their fingers brushed ever so slightly. “Not like you to stray from schedule,”

Ignis glanced around the beach, searching for prying eyes who may be watching. But they seemed to be alone, standing on the whitest, softest sand that Ignis had ever seen. The surf, not too far off, smelled like heaven, and the sun on his face felt blissful. “I’m not, actually,” Ignis intoned, letting their fingers link together loosely. “We’re actually here three days before our ship is to depart,” 

“So you planned it?”

“Not technically, no,” Ignis replied, a wry smile playing at his lips. “I just allowed for a little extra time for you to prepare for your upcoming nuptials,”

The prince scowled and looked away from him then, let his hand fall back to his side. “You know I don’t want to do it, Ig,” Noctis murmured. “You know I don’t want to do anything that’s going to get in the way of you and I,”

Ignis nodded. “I’m aware,” He replied, though it hurt. “But this wedding is for the good of the people, Noct. You can’t just break your engagement for someone you’ve -“ 

“Been in love with for the past five years?” Noctis interrupted, looking back to Ignis with hardened eyes, “I think it’s a pretty damn good reason to call a wedding off,”

Ignis dropped his head with a sigh, lips pursing in a straight line as he rubbed at his brow. _He would use that word now,_   Ignis thought. It was rare enough to hear the prince say that he loved anything at all. And rarer still that the two ever said it to one another. Despite knowing how Noctis felt for him, and what he felt in return, Ignis had always been reserved in letting those feelings be expressed verbally. It was going to be hard enough to let Noctis go on his wedding day. Ignis didn’t need to be reminded of it day in and day out. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis caught sight of Gladio - void of shirt, and clad in swim shorts and flip-flops - and Prompto - donned in vibrant blue swim shorts and a white sleeveless shirt - making their way back from the car. Both carried towels over their shoulders, dark glasses covering their eyes as they crossed the sandy beach towards them. 

“Can we discuss this later? Perhaps somewhere not so public?” He asked. Noctis gave a sigh and nodded. “For now, let us just enjoy the next few days, yes?”

“Alright,” 

No more was said as Noctis headed off to change as well. Ignis followed suit, changing into his own shorts as well as a deep navy blue shirt, bearing the Crownsguard sigil on the front. The afternoon was spent on the beach; Prompto and Noctis running along the sand, chasing each other with seaweed and little hermit crabs, Gladio swimming laps from their spot on the beach to the pier and back. Ignis himself sat on the sand, feet kicked out in front of him, letting the sun beat down on him. 

Eyes closed, Ignis tipped his face up towards the sun, grinning to himself. He loved the beach, he really did. The sun, the sand, the ocean breeze, the sound of the water lapping at the shore… It made him feel at ease, peaceful. It stilled his restless mind, and for once, Ignis felt he could breathe. 

“Gods, Specs, you gotta be sweating!” Prompto said, as he jogged through the sand to flop down on a towel beside him. The gunner dug through a cooler for a bottle of water, and chugged down half of it, before leaning back against one hand. “Its gotta be a thousand degrees out here! How are you still wearing a shirt!?” 

The advisor cracked an eye, glancing side-long at his younger friend from behind his tinted glasses. “I’m just fine as I am, Prom. You needn’t worry about me,” 

But before Prompto had a chance to respond, a set of massive arms dragged Ignis up from under his armpits, and strong hands took hold of his ankles. Startled, Ignis struggled against the grip that had wrapped around his chest, and opened his eyes to look down - only to see two thick, heavily tattooed arms locked around him. His feet kicked, but Noctis had them pinned under his own arms, as he and Gladio carried him bodily towards the ocean’s edge. 

“Put me down!” Ignis protested, flailing as he tried to smack at Gladio. The Shield laughed and held him tighter. “I demand you release me _THIS INSTANT_!” 

“No can do, Ig!” Noctis replied, even though he struggled to keep Ignis’ kicking feet trapped between his arms and torso. “Can’t let you sit there, being a stick-in-the-mud all day.”

“Yeah, we came to have fun!” Prompto said. 

Ignis managed to wrestle one foot free of the Prince’s grasp, though the blond gunman grabbed it before he could do any damage. 

“This is hardly fair!” Ignis called. His hands reached up, grabbing for Gladiolus’ shoulders and arms, but the bigger man seemed unphased. “Unhand me!”

By now, the three had waded out into knee-deep water, all looking between each other mischievously. “Have it your way, then,” Noctis said with a wicked grin. And with a nod to the other two, the three men launched Ignis thought the air, tossing him into the cool ocean water. 

Ignis yelped in surprise as he landed in the surf, and came up sputtering. Soaked, he rose to his feet and fixed Noctis with a look over the tops of his glasses that - miraculously - had not come off. But Noctis just kept grinning, staring him down, daring him to make a move. Calmly, Ignis rose a hand and removed his spectacles, and pulled the sopping shirt over his head. He held them out to one side, and without taking his eyes of Noctis, he spoke. “Prompto, be a dear and lay these on my towel, yes? I’ve some business to attend to.” 

The blond took the items from his hand. “Sure thing Iggy,” He replied. But the instant his hand was free, Ignis took off through the water, chasing after his lover, who’d darted away as fast as he could. 

The rest of the day was spent in laughter, and for a change, the four felt more like old friends than a Prince and his guards. And by the time the setting sun painted the sky a hundred different colours, Ignis knew that there’d likely never be another day in his entire life that would have been more joyful. Never another with as much laughter. Never would he see Noctis smile as brightly as he did this day, and never would he feel more peace and love radiating through him. 

His hand lay atop Noctis’ as the four sat together, watching the sun set, their fingers casually draped over one another’s. _Maybe,_ Ignis thought, looking over at his lover. _A few more days here wouldn’t be such a bad thing._


	5. In This Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be day Eleven's prompt, but I couldn't resist....  
> Prompt: Ignis Finds A Personal Item of Noctis'

> _I am lost in our rainbow_  
>  Now our rainbow has gone  
>  Overcast by a shadow  
>  As our worlds move on.  
>  In  _this shirt_  
>  I can be you  
>  To be near you  
>  For a while.
> 
>  

In the days that followed the death of the prince, those who’d survived the darkness celebrated. They celebrated the life of their saviour, their departed king. They rejoiced in the knowledge that their late ruler loved his subjects enough to give his life to save them. They danced in the suns rays, basked in its warmth and safety. The people of Eos did indeed celebrate.

All but one. 

Ignis remained in Hammerhead for some time after all was said and done, hoping to find some purpose again. His life’s work had been taken from him, and the people were happy. The man he loved had died, sacrificed himself so that he and their friends may live to see old-age… and the people were happy. Ignis cried himself to sleep each and every night that had followed the rising of the sun, sobbed his heart out into his pillow in the safety and silence of the apartment he now owned… And the people were happy.

Gladio and Prompto had done their best to bring him out of his sorrow. Brought him to Galdin Quay, where Ignis had lived in the ten years Noct had been missing, in hopes of resurrecting who Ignis had been. But it was no use. His heart had been broken beyond repair, and had been buried alongside Noctis. 

A few months passed by, though the weight of Noctis’ loss did not lessen on Ignis’ shoulders. He moved through his days methodically; worked beside Takka in the diner that no flourished in the little rest-stop of Hammerhead. But there was no joy in it for Ignis now… Not when he was alone in the world. It was one such joyless day that a familiar voice piqued Ignis’ ear. 

“Hey Igg,” Said the gruff voice of Gladiolus. “I got something for ya,”

Ignis lay down the knife he’d been holding and wiped the pepper juice from his hands in the apron he wore. “Is that so?” He asked, turning to face his old friend. “What might that be?”

“C’mon, I’ll show ya,” A strong hand took Ignis by the arm, and gently guided him out from being the diners counter. “They can function without you for a few minutes.” Ignis made a slightly disgruntled noise, though he allowed Gladio to lead him outside, into the warmth of the sun. “I found it a little while ago and had Dave and some of the other hunters haul it back here,” Gladio began. “Definitely worse off than I thought, picked clean and rusted to shit… But there ain’t much that Cindy can’t fix,”

Ignis arched a scarred brow. “What are you talking about?” He intoned, getting perhaps more agitated than he had a right to be. 

But before Gladio could answer, the familiar rumble of an engine met his ears. It was a sound that Ignis was all too accustom to, having heard it day in, and day out for the better part of his life. As Gladio lead him towards the sound, Ignis felt his lips quirk up into a small smile. “It can’t be…” He murmured. 

“Mmm hmm,” Gladio replied gently. “She lives again, Iggy,” 

The bigger man lead him forwards until his hands pressed against the smooth painted metal hood of the Regalia. His car, the one gifted to him by King Regis, to cart a young prince around in. Her engine purred happily, sounding just as good now as it had the day he’d last driven it. Ignis ran scarred, calloused hands over the hood, along the side panels. Fingers passed over the steering wheel, feeling the softness of the leather. In his minds eye, the car looked the same as it had the last time he’d seen it. And though he could not physically see it now, he had no doubt that Cindy had ensured that it looked identical to his memories. 

“How does it look?” Ignis asked, turning his face towards Gladio. 

Gladio swallowed thickly, Ignis hearing the sound from the other side of the car. “Just as it did,” He replied. “Same colour, same interior, same rims. Still that garish red Noct loved…” 

“Took a little elbow grease,” Said a friendly, accented voice. “But I got ‘er runnin’ again, no thanks to Prompto,” Cindy stood beside Ignis, her slender though strong hand resting on his shoulder. “The ‘ol girl needed a little lovin’ after all those years in the elements… But I did it.”

“Cindy, I…” Ignis’ voice choked off in his throat, a single tear spilling down the side of his face. “I’ve no idea what to say…” 

The woman’s arm slid around his shoulders then, head resting on his shoulder in a friendly, loving hug. “Think nothin’ of it, Ignis. You guys did a helluva lot more for me - for everyone - than this. It was my pleasure, honest.” Ignis lifted a hand and placed it atop hers, smiling sadly as he leaned against the car still. “I…” Cindy started, lifting her head from his shoulder. “There’s somethin’ else I found that you might wanna see… Er, have.” Cindy slipped her hand into Ignis’ then and lead him towards the garage. “It was buried in the back of the trunk… I’m kinda surprised no one found it after all this time, but…” 

She brought Ignis into the office in the back of the garage, and helped him into a chair. Ignis could hear the way she rustled around for a moment or two before soft footsteps approached him again. He could almost feel the movements of her body as she knelt on the floor in front of him. “I figured it would be better to give you this in private,” she said. Her voice was soft, somber almost. “I know how much it’d mean to ya to have this,” 

Gentle hands turned Ignis’s own palm up before placing something soft into them. Fabric… Leather. Ignis lay the item on his lap, fingers running over it, though he knew instantly was it was. A thick zipper ran down the front, the lapels of the collar studded with a large button. Matching buttons adorn the shortened sleeves, chest pockets and shoulders. Worn and weather-aged leather, cut to the precise measurements of the Prince who had once worn it. A jacket.

Noctis’ jacket. 

Ignis felt his throat constrict, tighten to the point that it was hard to breathe. His hands gathered the jacket up into them of their own accord, brought the garment to his face. Though time had erased any trace of Noctis from it, the feel of the jacket alone elicited memories both happy and painful behind Ignis’ blinded eyes.

Noctis running care-free across the beaches of Galdin Quay. Noctis sitting in the back of the Regalia, asking over and over _“are we there yet?”_ like a child. Ignis’ hands stripping said jacket from his lovers shoulders, tossing it haphazardly to the floor of the LeVille hotel room they often shared. Ignis holding a shivering Noctis close beneath their bedroll covers, trying to fend off the cold. Noctis running his fingers through Ignis’ hair as they lay beneath the stars, his soft voice murmuring words of his undying love for Ignis in the stillness between them. 

Hot tears spilled down over his cheeks, collected on the battered leather coat that muffled the agonized sound of the single sob that left him. Gentle hands rubbed his arms, slid around his shoulders again in a comforting hug. Cindy held him close, murmuring gentle words in his ear as she stroked his hair. 

Ignis had done his best in the months that followed Noctis’ death to contain his sadness, to never let it show in the presence of others. At the funeral, he’d managed to hold himself together, even as he bore the weight of his departed lover on his left shoulder, carrying the casket with Gladio, Prompto, Cor, Talcott and Cindy. He’d kept his tears in when he’d joined the others at the royal crypts in the days that followed, to drink a toast to their friend. 

But this… this was almost too much.

“I know you miss him,” Cindy’s gentle voice said in his ear. “We all do,”

He took a breath and did his best to once again push down the rush of emotions he felt. “This…” Ignis began, his voice wavering and breaking in the middle. “Means more to me than the Regalia ever could.” Ignis lifted his face so that Cindy might look upon him. He could not see her, but he felt the way her hands cupped his cheeks, the way her calloused thumbs brushed his tears away. Hands gathered the old jacket close to his chest, holding it tight to his body - the one last memento of the man he’d loved with his whole heart and soul. “Thank you, Cindy.”

The woman said nothing more, just pressed a gentle kiss to his brow and squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way before leaving him alone in the office. He rose the Jacket to his face again and breathed in deep, sighing sadly. A hazed green eye closed, and a single thought crossed his mind, lingering behind each and every happy memory that played behind his eyelids. 

_What I would not give to see you again, my darling._


End file.
